High School Saiyans
by Wilhelm Fink
Summary: AU: Goten, Trunks, Pan, Bra, Marron and Ubuu are all 14 and are entering Orange Star High. What will happen when some of the universes most powerful beings take over high school? Rated 'PG-13' for strong language.
1. Orange Star High

High School Saiyans  
  
Chapter 1: Orange Star High  
  
The blaring noise of an alarm clock awoke Goten from a sound sleep. He pushed the sleep button and looked over at the red numbers.  
  
"6:30?" he questioned. "Why did it go off now?"  
  
"Because I want to to get a good start to your high school career," Chi- Chi's voice rang out.  
  
"Aww mom,"  
  
***  
  
"Trunks! Bra! Get down here right now! Breakfast is ready!" Bulma screamed from the bottom of the stairs.  
  
Trunks poked his head out from the doorway and glared at his mother.  
  
"Don't give me that look young man! Or I'll come up there and slap you good!"  
  
Trunks sighed and went back into his room to get dressed.  
  
***  
  
"Get the hell out of my room you pervert pig!" 18 yelled.  
  
Oolong came running down the hall of 'Kame House' with a pair of pink panties in his hand.  
  
Krillin sighed and turned toward his sleeping daughter.  
  
"Marron, it's time to wake up for school,"  
  
The blonde sat up and rubbed her eyes.  
  
***  
  
"Good morning mom, good morning dad!"  
  
"Are you excited about your first day of school Pan?" Videl inquired.  
  
"Considering that I'm probably the smartest in the school. Sure, why not,"  
  
Gohan looked up from his newspaper and smiled. "Hey little brother,"  
  
Goten mumbled something and sat down at the kitchen table. His head drooped down and he nearly fell asleep until Pan inturrupted him.  
  
"Are you excited about our first day of school?"  
  
Pissed at having to wake early, Goten fired a weak ki blast at Pan's stomach. The blast hit her and burnt a small hole in her shirt.  
  
"Dad! Look at what Goten did!" Pan whined  
  
"Now Goten, why the hell did you do that?" Gohan asked.  
  
"You'd better go change your shirt Pan,"  
  
Goten slowly got up and flew out the kitchen window toward Capsule Corp.  
  
***  
  
Trunks and Bra were shoveling down their breakfast when Vegeta entered the kitchen.  
  
"Bulma, fix me my food!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
"Yes your princlyness," Bulma said sarcastically.  
  
Vegeta turned to Trunks. "If you want to train in the gravity chamber, I'll be in there so stay out of my way!"  
  
"Sorry dad, I have to go to school," Trunks said between bites.  
  
Vegeta jumped up from his seat. "What do you mean 'you have school'? We used all that money because you graduated from school last year!"  
  
"Dad. I graduated junior high. Now I have four years of high school to go through,"  
  
"What the hell! Damn these Earth school systems!"  
  
Vegeta stormed out and Bulma laughed.  
  
"That man,"  
  
Goten burst through the door with a grin on his face.  
  
"Trunks, Trunks ifoundthisdeadbirdwithhisheadcutoffanditlookedlikeitwasmilingatme!!!"  
  
"Whoa, calm down before you hypervenilate. Now, tell me slower," Trunks said.  
  
"I found a dead bird outside with his head cut off and it looked like it was smiling at me!"  
  
"Dude. That is cool," Trunks said.  
  
Goten grabbed a piece of toast and sat down at the table.  
  
"When do we have to leave for school?" he asked.  
  
Trunks looked at his watch. "Right now!"  
  
He jumped up from the table and grabbed Goten's coller.  
  
"Wait up Trunks!" Bra yelled.  
  
The three Saiyans ran out of Capsule Corp. and toard the bus stop.  
  
"Good, we made it," Bra sighed.  
  
"Personally, Goten and I could care less if we made the bus or not," Trunks stated.  
  
'Well that's you. Where is Pan at?" Bra asked.  
  
They looked up to the sky and saw a white light flying toward them.  
  
"It's Pan!" Bra squeeled.  
  
Seconds later she touched down next to them and smiled.  
  
"Sorry I'm late guys. I had to change my shirt," she said glaring at Goten.  
  
"Shouldn't Marron and Uub be here by now?" Goten asked.  
  
"Considering that Marron lives in the middle of the ocean, I'm not surprised she's not here. And Uub lives..uh..Uub lives. Where does he live?" Pan asked.  
  
Everyone grew silent at the question. The roar of the bus soon came and it stopped at the street corner. They all stepped onto the bus and were finally accompanied by Marron and Uub rushing for the bus.  
  
A/N: For your info, this first chapter won't go with the next two since this is a rewrite. Chapter 2 will be up in 2 weeks and possibly even chapter 3. 


	2. First Day of Shit

High School Saiyans  
  
Chapter 2: First Day..of Shit  
  
Goten and Trunks automatically went to the back of the bus and sat down. They were followed by Bra, Pan, Uub and Marron who sat in the seats in front of them.  
  
"Hey giggles, give me the tape recorder," Goten told Trunks.  
  
Trunks pulled a silver recorder from his pocket and handed it to Goten. The spiky haired boy pushed down the play and record button and began recording.  
  
"Good evening folks. I am 'The Intellectual British Guy' today we will be going over the book called 'Mythology'. It is quite a strange book that deals with monsters and heroes that don't exist," Goten began in a british accent. "I'm teaching this because I dislike learning things about numbers. Especially ones like 3 or 7. Definatly not my forte. Well..i'm out,"  
  
The little monolouge got a good laugh from the group and Trunks was the next to take the recorder.  
  
"Ok folks..this may be a bit dirty for all of you but you should enjoy it anyway," Trunks fake warned.  
  
He turned on the recorder. "Drop my beat!"  
  
Goten began making beatbox noises like off of a rap song.  
  
"Oh I may be white but my rhymes is tight. C'mon let's go I teach ya what I know. I may be as white as a cracker but my girl friends ass is where I pack her. She loves to ride my cock. My condom broke so I had to use a sock! Holla!!!"  
  
Laughs erupted from the group of friends once again.  
  
"All I can say is..that was quite interesting," Marron said.  
  
"Yes..yes it was," Pan added.  
  
Trunks smiled proudly. "I made that one up in the shower,"  
  
***  
  
The bus rolled to a stop in front of the school and the kids filed out.  
  
"First day," Goten began.  
  
"New school," Trunks said.  
  
"Nobody knows us,"  
  
"Or our antics,"  
  
"Or anything that has possibly previously happened,"  
  
"You guys aren't going to try anything crazy are you?" Bra asked.  
  
"No, of coarse not sis. Why would we ever do something like that?"  
  
Pan and Bra sighed and walked up to talk with Marron.  
  
"So. This is going to be a different experience eh?" Uub asked.  
  
"Eh? We're not in Canada Uub," Goten informed him.  
  
"I'm well aware Goten," he replied.  
  
***  
  
"Hello students, and welcome to Orange Star High School," a woman annonced. "This is a new journey for all of you young people's life and I'm glad you are starting it here,"  
  
A few people started clapping and then were followed by a majority of the class.  
  
"You the class of 2007 will pass up the rest!" the principal said.  
  
"I'm sure she says that to all the classes," Pan said.  
  
"Probably," Bra replied.  
  
"Now. Everyone quite down," the principal told them.  
  
The room fell silent. Two snores then broke through the silence and some kids laughed. Pan and Bra elbowed Goten and Trunks to wake up.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you? The principal is talking. You don't want to make a bad impression on her do you?" Pan asked.  
  
"I don't really care. It's like 8:15 and to me, it's still 'Goten Sleepy Time'. And when it's 'Goten Sleepy Time' I would not like to be bothered by your silly girl logic," Goten informed her.  
  
"Preach it Goten," Trunks said.  
  
Bra elbowed her brother in the stomach and sighed. "I suppose it's hard to teach these monkeys that the square box doesn't fit in the triangle hole,"  
  
"Hey. Are you saying I'm stupid?" Goten asked angrily.  
  
"No..but I'm thinking it," Bra replied.  
  
Goten glared at her and turned away. "Fuckin shit.." he muttered under his breath.  
  
"Now, back to business. A high level of excellence is expected of you all to keep Orange Star High in high prestige,"  
  
"Wow, listen to this windbag go on and on," Goten sighed.  
  
"Goten shut up!" Pan whispered angrily.  
  
"Now! Go to your first classes!" the principal said.  
  
The students began to file out of the auditorium.  
  
"Well that was sub-par," Trunks said.  
  
"Indeed my good man," Goten replied.  
  
***  
  
The last bell rang on the first short day of school.  
  
"These teachers cetainly demand a lot," Pan said.  
  
"What are ya gonna do?" Goten asked. "Me and Trunks are going to enjoy this very much,"  
  
"Oh yes Pan. Ever so much so," Trunks replied. 


	3. Dude it's After School

High School Saiyans  
  
Chapter 3: Dude, it's After School  
  
Author's Notes: Alright people. I am giving you a serious warning on this chapter. Usually I try to sensor myself but I've decided to let myself go wild. Some people may be offended by this chapter so look the hell out and don't whine to me if you are because I gave you a damned warning! This story is based off of how a ton of people act in my school. Ok..on with the show.  
  
"Riding on a bus, riding on a bus," Goten sang.  
  
"Dude, that's a crazy song!" Trunks laughed.  
  
"Oh you know it," Goten replied.  
  
"Will you guys calm down?" Bra asked.  
  
"Why the hell should we do that?" Trunks asked back.  
  
"Because acting like this in public isn't acceptable," Pan said.  
  
Goten and Trunks looked at each other and began laughing.  
  
"Look at me, I'm Pan. I don't think that is acceptabibble. Would you like some coffee? I would cuz I'm Pan!" Goten mocked.  
  
"I never said I wanted coffee," Pan said.  
  
"Oh you did now!" Trunks laughed again.  
  
"What's wrong with these guys? The seem a bit out of character to me," Marron said.  
  
"Out of character? Exactly what is..out of character?" Goten asked.  
  
"We're not even going to talk to you anymore Goten!" Bra yelled.  
  
"It's no big loss," Trunks said.  
  
"Man I'm hungry," Goten sighed. "I need something to eat. Preferably food,"  
  
"Yeah, food is the best thing to eat when you're hungry," Trunks replied.  
  
"Does mud count as food?" Goten asked.  
  
"No..why?"  
  
Goten burped and laughed. "Oh, no reason,"  
  
"Why are you guys acting like this?" Uub asked.  
  
Goten and Trunks looked at each other.  
  
"Oh..for no reason my foreign friend," Trunks said, patting Uub on the shoulder.  
  
"I'm not a foreigner," uub sighed.  
  
"Yeah sure you aren't. And now, on a totally unrelated topic; what are we going to do now that school is over?" Trunks inquired.  
  
"How about a swift kick in the nuts bitch!" Goten yelled.  
  
Trunks stood up and started shoving himself against Goten's chest.  
  
"You betta rock up nigga!" Trunks cried out.  
  
"Whatchoo want bitch?" Goten demanded.  
  
Trunks backed off. "Oh not much old sport. I just fancy a game of checkers and maybe a stroll in the park. Perhaps even a glass of wine," he was then interrupted by Bra.  
  
"We can't drink alcohol! We're minors!"  
  
"Says who?" Trunks asked.  
  
"The law!" Bra screamed.  
  
"Who's the law? Jim Law? Bill Law? Cletus Law? No..I don't think so. They either don't exist or live in the backwoods!" Goten pointed out.  
  
"What the hell? That doesn't make any sense!" Pan said angrily.  
  
"Hey you! Git off duh buth!" the fat bus driver yelled.  
  
"Are you talkin' to me?" Goten asked.  
  
"Yeah, uh huh I'm talkin' to you!" the driver said.  
  
"Oh, I was just makin' sure cuz you coulda been talkin' to me, them, the jew boy over there or even the window? Who knows?"  
  
Goten and his friends walked off the bus and stood on the curb. The bus revved it's engine and drove off.  
  
"Goten! I can't believe you got us kicked off the bus!" Pan screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
She tackled Goten to the ground and began punching him in the face.  
  
"Hey! Get the hell off of me!"  
  
Goten threw her off of him. "I'm gonna call my dad to pick us up," Goten said.  
  
Goten began walking toward a phone picked up the receiver. It rang twice and Goku picked up.  
  
"Hey dad! Guess where I'm calling from," Goten asked. "Nope. A pay phone. Yeah I know it's awesome. Anyway, how 'bout you show off your driving skills and pick us up. Alright bye!"  
  
"You know we could've just flown," Pan said.  
  
Goten walked up to her and slapped her softly. "No,"  
  
***   
  
"Hi guys!" Goku yelled from his car.  
  
"Hey dad!" Goten said. "Watch this guys. We put the fun in dysfunctional,"  
  
Goten hit his dad in the head with a rock from behind.  
  
"Who did that?" Goku asked.  
  
"Twas the panda bear across the street," Goten told him.  
  
Goku turned around and saw a bear walking down the street.  
  
"Za ha!"  
  
"Oh!" the bear yelled.  
  
Trunks walked next to Goten and put his hand on his shoulder. "Who woulda thunk it that pandas spoke with a scottish accent?" 


	4. English Skits

High School Saiyans  
  
Chapter 4: English Skits  
  
The next day at school, the boys were feeling as goofy as ever. They sat stoic in English class until the teacher came in.  
  
"Class, today we will be performing our skits that I'm sure you've all worked very hard on,"  
  
"Heh heh. The teacher said hard on," Goten laughed.  
  
"Mr. Son, you can go first," the teacher said.  
  
"For my performance, I am going to need Trunks and Uub madam," he said.  
  
"Very well then,"  
  
The three walked to the front of the class and Goten positioned them where he wanted. The skit started.  
  
"Hey pal," Uub began.  
  
"Did you just call me pal?" Goten asked. "I haven't heard that in a long time. After HE left with my girl. Oh I trailed him. I almost caught him in Pittsburgh. Dallas. Miami. New Orleans. Then I finally found him in Niagra Falls. Slowly I turned. Step by step, inch by inch. And then WHAM!!! I got him. Whenever I hear that name I go crazy,"  
  
"You mean Niagra Falls?" Uub asked.  
  
"Niagra Falls. Slowly I turned. Step by step, inch by inch. And I gave him this, that and a few of these!" Goten said, ripping up Uub's clothing.  
  
Goten walked offstage and Trunks walked on by.  
  
"Hey pal," a dazed Uub said.  
  
"Did you just call me pal?" Trunks asked. "I haven't heard that in a long time. Not after I ran away with her,"  
  
"He almost caught up to you in Pittsburgh?" Uub asked.  
  
"How did you know?" Trunks questioned.  
  
"Just a lucky guess," Uub said. "Then you were in Dallas. Miami. New Orleans and finally Niagra Falls,"  
  
"Niagra Falls! There I saw him. Slowly I turned. Step by step, inch by inch. And then WHAM!!! I got him. When ever I hear that I go crazy," Trunks stated.  
  
"You mean Niagra Falls?" Uub asked again.  
  
"Niagra Falls. Slowly I turned. Step by step, inch by inch. And I gave him this, that and a few of these!" Trunks said, ripping up what was left of Uub's clothes.  
  
Goten then walked back onto the stage.  
  
"It's you!" Goten and Trunks said together.  
  
"Oh here. I almost caught up to you in Pittsburgh. I wanted to give you your wallet back. You left it on my couch," Goten said, handing Trunks a wallet.  
  
"Oh thanks!" Trunks said.  
  
They all walked off stage, signaling the end. The class erupted in cheers. Pan and Bra put their heads down on their desks and sighed.  
  
"Will they ever grow up?" Bra asked.  
  
"Bra, Pan. You may go next," the teach said.  
  
The girls walked up to the front of the class and smiled.  
  
"We will be performing a scene from Romeo and Juliet," Bra said.  
  
"Boo!" Goten yelled.  
  
"Shut up Goten!" Pan yelled back.  
  
"Miss Son, 'shut up' won't be tolerated in the classroom," the teacher warned.  
  
"Sorry," Pan apologized.  
  
"Now, let's begin," Pan sighed.  
  
"Boo times two!" Trunks heckled.  
  
"Stop!!!" Pan and Bra screamed.  
  
Ok, you five! Out!" the teacher yelled.  
  
"Five?" Goten asked.  
  
"You, Trunks, Bra, Pan and Uub!"  
  
"Why me?" Uub asked.  
  
"Guilty by association," the teacher said.  
  
Goten, Trunks and Uub all walked toward the door and tried to go through it at the same time.  
  
"Recede," Goten said to them.  
  
Goten walked out followed by trunks and Uub.  
  
"Can't you reconsider?" Pan asked the teacher.  
  
"Out!"  
  
"Smooth move Goten! You've gotten me kicked off a bus and out of English. Now what?" Pan asked.  
  
Goten held up his arm. "I got handcuffed to a locker,"  
  
Pan fell over.  
  
"Ok. I know what to do!" Trunks said.  
  
"What?" Goten asked.  
  
"We make a break here, here and here. Then we slip..out..no?"  
  
"No," goten said.  
  
"I got a stick" Uub smiled.  
  
He began hitting the locker with the stick until the teacher walked out.  
  
"What are you doing!"  
  
"Umm..hitting a locker with a stick?" Uub answered.  
  
"Just go to the office,"  
  
They all began walking down the hall, but Goten was pulled backward.  
  
"Oh yeah, handcuffs," Goten sighed.  
  
"I found a book Uub," Trunks said.  
  
"Throw it at the handcuffs,"  
  
Trunks did so but instead of hitting the handcuffs, he hit Goten in the head.  
  
"Oh no, oh no," Trunks yelled.  
  
He ran over to him and began slapping him in the face. "C'mon kid wake up. Say a few syllables,"  
  
"Ugh," Goten whined.  
  
"That's only one," Trunks said.  
  
"I found a key on the floor," Bra said.  
  
She handed it to her brother and he unlocked the handcuffs. Goten got up from the ground and smacked Trunks in the head.  
  
"What was that for?" he asked, rubbing his head.  
  
"That is for hitting me in the head with a book," 


	5. What is Going On? Part I

High School Saiyans  
  
Chapter 5: What Is Going on? Part 1  
  
Author's Notes: The first 4 chapters have been nothing but comedy and it maybe a bit one dimensional so I've decided to add a few more elements. Hopefully the story will run a bit smoother than just running on pure comedy and it may not become as stupid. Oh..again, another warning for you folks so...don't say I didn't warn you. (Read chapter 3 for the warning)  
  
"Wow..half the school year has gone by already," Pan said.  
  
"Yeah, the faster the better," Goten replied.  
  
"But these are the best years of your life!" Bra argued.  
  
Goten glared at her. "The best years of my life will be when I'm drunk and sleeping with some cheap floozy off the street,"  
  
"What the hell?" Pan asked.  
  
"Oh..excuse me. Did I say that out loud?"  
  
"Goten, you are a fucking retard," Trunks said.  
  
"Yeah well what are you gonna do about it?" Goten inquired.  
  
"Nothing..I was just proving a point,"  
  
"Oh,"  
  
Due to the madness that just occurred, nobody noticed the look in Bra's eyes that was pointed toward a certain black haired Saiyan.  
  
***   
  
"Shit shit shitty fuck fuck shitty fuck shit shit fuck!" Goten sang.  
  
"Goten! Don't use language like that in school!" Pan scolded.  
  
"I'll say whatever the fuck I want, whenever I want to," Goten replied.  
  
"Seriously," Pan sighed.  
  
"Jism," Goten said quickly.  
  
"You're impossible!" Pan yelled.  
  
"Impossible? Mission Impossible," Goten said.  
  
Trunks turned to his sister who was staring off into space.  
  
"Hey, what's up with you?" Trunks asked.  
  
Bra turned around quickly. "Oh..it's nothing,"  
  
"Whatever," Trunks said.  
  
He walked over to Goten who was currently trying to get Pan off of his head.  
  
"Get the hell off of me!" Goten yelled.  
  
"You shut the hell up first!" Pan yelled back.  
  
Trunks yanked Pan off of Goten's head.  
  
Goten rubbed his bruised noggin. "Thanks..I needed that,"  
  
"Let's get out of here," Trunks suggested.  
  
Goten, Trunks and Uub walked toward the door with their backpacks slung over their shoulders.  
  
"Hey girls, what's going on?" Marron piped up from behind Pan and Bra.  
  
"Not much Marron," Bra said. "Pan just mauled Goten again,"  
  
"Oh jeez," the blonde replied.  
  
"So anyway, it's a Friday. You guys want to spend the night?" Bra asked.  
  
"Is Trunks going to be there to annoy us?" Pan questioned.  
  
"No..he and Goten are going camping in the woods," Bra told them.  
  
"I'm in," Marron said.  
  
"Me too," Pan added.  
  
***   
  
Bra sat on her bed in a large white shirt and short striped shorts. After a few minutes of sitting, Pan and Marron entered her room.  
  
"Hey Bra! I brought some make up and some board games!" Marron shouted excitedly.  
  
"Great!" Bra laughed.  
  
Pan placed her sleeping bag by the television and sat on the bed next to Bra.  
  
"So, what is up first?" she asked.  
  
***   
  
"And then..the guy with the long hair grabbed the girls' shoulder and said "I fought in Vietnam and have no legs!!!"   
  
"Wa ho ho!" Goten laughed.  
  
"Yes..indeed," Trunks said, nodding to Goten.  
  
"He, where's the place I make poop?" Goten asked.  
  
Trunks pointed to a space between some trees and Goten walked over there. While Goten walked there, Trunks went to the creek that he where he had placed a bottle. The bottle used to be filled with Root Beer but once he drank it, he filled it with piss and cooled it off.  
  
"Ah, that was great!" Goten smiled.  
  
"Want a drink?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Don't mind if I do!" Goten said, grabbing the pop bottle.  
  
Goten opened the bottle and began to drink it. He immediately spit out the foul tasting liquid and looked at Trunks.  
  
"This is piss isn't it," Goten asked calmly.  
  
Trunks gave him a goofy smile. "Yeah, it is!"  
  
"That's all I needed to know,"  
  
Goten ran behind Trunks, shoved the bottle in his mouth and tipped Trunks' head back.  
  
"How to you like liquid waste?" he asked.  
  
Trunks elbowed Goten in the stomach and spit out the pee.  
  
"Ok..ok..we're even,"  
  
"Fine," Goten began. "What do we do now?"  
  
"I overheard Bra was having a sleep over. Let's go screw with the party," Trunks laughed devilishly.  
  
"Yes..I concur,"  
  
***   
  
Back in Bra's room, the sleep over was winding down. Marron had already fallen asleep and the other two girls watched TV eating popcorn.  
  
"Pan?" Bra asked.  
  
"Yeah Bra?" Pan replied without losing attention from the TV.  
  
"I need to tell you something,"  
  
Pan turned toward her. "What is it?"  
  
"I'm not sure what the hell is going on with me; I dunno if it's hormones or something like that but..I'm..oh how can I phrase this. Attracted to you," Bra said.  
  
Pan looked at her and didn't know how to react. "I uh.."  
  
"Let me show you,"  
  
Bra leaned into Pan and kissed her lips softly.  
  
Goten and Trunks were outside Bra's window with their months hanging open. 


	6. What is Going On? Part II

High School Saiyans  
  
Chapter 6: What is Going On? Part 2  
  
Pan pulled away from Bra looking a bit frightened.  
  
"I know..that was wrong," Bra said sadly.  
  
"Well..it's good that's out of your system," Pan told her.  
  
"Yeah..it is,"  
  
Goten and Trunks were still wide eyed at what they saw.  
  
"Di..did you see that?" Goten asked.  
  
Trunks could only nod his head. They then looked at each other and began laughing like maniacs. Hearing the strange sound, Pan and Bra quickly turned toward the window and screamed. Goten and Trunks quickly shot off back to their campsite on Mt. Paozu to make sure Pan and Bra didn't see their faces.  
  
The sound of the girls' scream woke up Bulma and Vegeta in the room across the hallway. The girls could tell they were up when they heard Vegeta screaming.  
  
"I knew this little sleep over thing was a bad idea! I knew these teenagers would wake me up out of a sound sleep just because they saw a bug or something!"  
  
Bulma rushed inside Bra's room to make sure the girls were ok.  
  
"What is going on in here?" she asked.  
  
"There was someone at the window mom!" a slightly frightened Bra said.  
  
"Jeez it was just Trunks and Goten!" Vegeta yelled from his room. "Now let me go back to sleep before I get really angry!"  
  
Pan and Bra looked at each other and back to Bulma.  
  
"Are you ok now?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah mom..we're fine," Bra assured.  
  
Bulma walked out of the room and closed the oak door.  
  
"They saw us!" Bra said frantically.  
  
"Calm down. They might've come by afterward," Pan suggested.  
  
"Dude we can totally rip on them for this!" Goten expressed joy.  
  
"Oh yeah man!"  
  
"We have them in our power!" Goten laughed maniacally.  
  
"Heh heh heh," Trunks smiled.  
  
The next morning, Pan, Bra and Marron all sat on the couch watching TV. They occasionally took a few bites of cereal as they watched a Saturday morning cartoon.  
  
"Now I say Enis! That dead squirrel wasn't in my drawer yesterday!" the hillbilly babbled.  
  
"This show is totally warped," Marron pointed out.  
  
"Yeah," Bra said.  
  
She switched off the television and took the girls' bowls into the kitchen. A moment later, Goten and Trunks walked inside with a smug look on their face.  
  
"Hello Trunks..Goten," Bra sighed.  
  
"Good morning ladies," Trunks voiced.  
  
"Oh yes Trunks. It is a rather good morning," Goten semi-laughed.  
  
"Pan, Bra. May we speak with you?" Trunks asked.  
  
Bra and Pan looked at each other nervously and walked toward Trunks.  
  
"Yeah?" she questioned.  
  
"Why so nervous?" Goten piped up.  
  
"Nervous? We're not nervous," Pan said quickly.  
  
"Yes, why should you be? Even after we saw you too making out last night!" Trunks laughed.  
  
"Trunks!" Bra yelled.  
  
"Now we've got you. We could make you our slaves..but that would be too mean. So we'll just use this just in case of extortion purposes," Goten said.  
  
"You mean blackmail?" Pan asked.  
  
"Sure if that's what you wanna call it. But I like extortion, the X makes it sound cool. Quote Bender," Goten said.  
  
"Do you promise not to say anything?" Bra questioned.  
  
"Of coarse. You can trust these two honest faces," Trunks smiled.  
  
The two boys walked away, leaving Pan and Bra in the kitchen.  
  
"Do you think they'll say anything?" Pan asked.  
  
"No..if it's to completely humiliate a person Trunks and Goten wouldn't go that far," Bra assured.  
  
At school on Monday, Bra and Pan watched everything Goten and Trunks said. To their surprise they didn't even mention the weekend. In lunch, the two girls joined Goten and Trunks' lunch table.  
  
"Get it in there man!" Goten laughed.  
  
Trunks flung some broken up cookie pieces at Goten's mouth. After three more tries since the girls sat down, Goten noticed them.  
  
"Good day ladies," Goten said.  
  
A cookie hit him on the side of the head right after saying it. He looked at Trunks and hit him on the side of the head.  
  
"Did you not notice I was speaking to the girls?" Goten asked.  
  
He turned back to Bra and smiled.  
  
"What was it you were saying?"  
  
"Nothing as of yet but..you forgot didn't you?" Bra asked.  
  
"Forgot what?" Goten questioned.  
  
"They don't remember!" Pan smiled.  
  
"Remember what?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Nothing," Pan said.  
  
The girls walked away toward Marron and a few other girls.  
  
Goten and Trunks looked at each other. "Girls," 


	7. Servicing the Community

High School Saiyans  
  
Chapter 7: Servicing the Community  
  
The sound of Trunks' alarm clock woke him up at 6:30. He unplugged his alarm clock and shoved his head under his pillow and tried to fall back asleep.  
  
"Trunks! Get up!" Bulma yelled from downstairs.  
  
"I don't wanna!" he yelled back.  
  
Bra walked into Trunks' room and picked out one of the larger trophies on his dresser. She then moved over to Trunks' bed and grabbed the pillow off of his head. She smashed the trophy over Trunks' head and smiled.  
  
"It's time for school Trunks,"  
  
"Fuck you and your school," Trunks said sleepily.  
  
Bra walked out of Trunks' room and downstairs. She walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table.  
  
"Did you get him up?" Bulma asked.  
  
"I hit him with a damn trophy..but it didn't get him up,"  
  
"I suppose I'll have to get Vegeta now," Bulma sighed.  
  
"Ready for school mom!" Trunks said nervously.  
  
"Oh I see how it is. Once I mention your father you get up,"  
  
"Of coarse. Remember when he tried to get me up last year,"  
  
Flashback  
  
Vegeta ripped the door off the hinges and stormed in Trunks' room.  
  
"Get the hell up boy!" he screamed.  
  
Vegeta grabbed Trunks' arm and threw him out the window.  
  
"Get ready for school!"  
  
Trunks lay on the ground dumbfound that he was just thrown out of a two story window.  
  
End Flashback  
  
"Yeah, I don't want that to happen again,"  
  
"Hey hey guys and dolls!" Goten said happily from the doorway.  
  
"Shut up Goten. Good morning Mrs. Briefs. Hello Bra," Pan said politely.  
  
"Well if it isn't my partner in crime," Trunks laughed.  
  
"I 'spect we should get goin' to the bus stop," Goten said.  
  
"Yes. It is indeed time," Trunks voiced.  
  
The two tricksters went outside and began their walk to the bus stop.  
  
"You know Trunks. A pie with a boxing glove inside would be extremely humorous," Goten joked.  
  
"If you're being serious, we can get my mom drunk and have her make it for us," Trunks said.  
  
"At first I wasn't bein' serious but yeah that would be awesome," Goten laughed.  
  
5 minutes later, they reached the bus stop. To their surprise, Marron was already standing there waiting for them.  
  
"Oh hello Trunks! Goten," she said happily.  
  
"Hi Marron. Well aren't we enthusiastic today," Trunks smiled.  
  
Marron giggled. "Isn't it great that summer is almost here?"  
  
"Yeah..it is a good thing," Trunks replied.  
  
Goten's eye twitched and he glared at Marron. "Something's going on," he said quietly.  
  
Pan and Bra had finally made it to the bus stop just seconds before the bus reached the corner. They all walked onto the bus and as they were turning toward their seats, the bus driver stopped Goten like she does everyday.  
  
"I gots my eye on yous,"  
  
"Yes, I know we've gone over this for 6 months now," he sighed.  
  
He made it to the back of the bus and sat next to Trunks.  
  
"Did she give you the business again?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know exactly what 'the business' is but she said the same thing..again," Goten replied.  
  
"Attention students!" the principal's voice blared over the loudspeaker. "Due to the new bill passed by the state high school students are required to complete 40 hours of community service,"  
  
"Dammit. Why do we have to help the community? What have the done for me?" Goten asked himself.  
  
"It's just a nice thing to do," Pan said.  
  
Goten mouthed 'Fuck you' to Pan before the teacher passed back his math test.  
  
"Well Mr. Son, another sub-par test grade," the teacher said.  
  
"Well Mr. Daly at least I can spell circle," he retorted.  
  
Mr. Daly then latched his hand onto Goten's hair and began to pull.  
  
"Ow, ow, ow!" Goten cried.  
  
The tall teacher walked back to the front of the room. On his way he whacked Trunks in the back of the head.  
  
"Well, now we have to go to the damn community service assignment room," Trunks sighed.  
  
They made their way to the room and was soon joined by Pan and Bra.  
  
"You ready to see what mindless tasks we must accomplish?" Goten asked.  
  
"They're not mindless Goten," Pan told him.  
  
While the two argued, Marron joined the group.  
  
"And that's why clowns and champion cereal eaters shouldn't ice skate," Goten said.  
  
"What? That didn't even make sense!" Pan questioned.  
  
"Wait. Heh, will you look at that? Marron does like Trunks," Goten laughed.  
  
"No! He's mine...shaft. Uh, there's a mineshaft under the school. Didn't you know that?" Pan said nervously.  
  
"What?" Goten questioned.  
  
"Now the assigning process will begin," the principal said.  
  
After handing out slips to the other students, she came to Goten and Trunks.  
  
"Well if it isn't the twins Doom and Gloom," she laughed. "I have the perfect assignment for you,"  
  
She handed them a yellow slip.  
  
"Outreach to the elderly?" they said in unison.  
  
"Here's the address," she said, handing them another slip.  
  
The boys knocked on a large oak door. After a minute of a combination of knocking and ringing the doorbell, a pretty blonde haired women in a nurse uniform opened the door.  
  
"Heh hello nurse!" Trunks howled.  
  
"Down boy," Goten said. "Anyway, we're hear for the outreach to the elderly program,"  
  
"You must be Goten and Trunks,"  
  
"Indeed we are madam," Trunks said slyly.  
  
They walked inside and were met by a man with long gray hair. He moved his face uncomfortably close to Trunks' face. "Hi!" he said.  
  
"Uh..hello," Trunks said nervously.  
  
Goten leaned over to the nurse. "Is this one of those mincing boy hungry pedophiles? 'Cuz if it is then we're outta here,"  
  
"No, he's just a bit well..crazy," she told him.  
  
"What's your name?" the man asked Trunks.  
  
"Trunks,"  
  
He twitched. "Mine's Edger,"  
  
"Well then," Trunks said.  
  
"I'll be right back," the nurse said.  
  
She walked away and the man turned toward Goten. "Do you want a cookie?"  
  
"Oh, no thanks," he said.  
  
"Oh. I have to wet them under water because I have loose bowel movements,"  
  
"Do you have to like take a pill for that?" Trunks asked.  
  
Edger nodded his head rapidly. "It's a suppository that I have to shove into my rectum,"  
  
Trunks and Goten looked at each other. "Yeah..well that's great," Trunks said.  
  
Edger nodded again. "You wanna put it in tonight?"  
  
"No, no thanks I think uh you can do that," Goten said, backing away.  
  
Trunks looked at his watch. "I think it's time for us to go,"  
  
"Ok," Edger laughed.  
  
He ran toward the kitchen and skidded into the wall.  
  
The boys left and began walking home.  
  
"Well..all I'll say is that was definitely something that I will tell my grandkids about," Trunks said.  
  
"If you ever have any!" Goten yelled.  
  
He punched Trunks in the nuts as hard as he could and ran off.  
  
"Get back here you slimy backstabbing bastard!" he wheezed. 


	8. Pan and Trunks!

**High School Saiyans**

**Chapter 8: Pan and Trunks?!**

"Now class, finals are less then one week away. I suggest you get studying," the teacher said.

"Like hell I'm gonna study," Trunks muttered.

"Don't you wanna get good score Trunks?" Pan asked.

"It doesn't matter to me," Trunks said. "I'm already _in _at Capsule Corp. if you catch my drift,"

Pan sighed and continued to work on her worksheet. Trunks looked down at his own review sheet and sighed. He slightly turned his head towards Pan's paper and tried to copy down as many answers as possible. Pan caught Trunks' glance and giggled.

"You want that answers Trunks?"

He nodded rapidly. "Please,"

To his surprise, Pan handed him the worksheet. "Uhh...thanks Pan,"

He copied down the answers and handed the sheet back to Pan. He then walked up to the front of the room and turned his paper in. As he walked back, Pan got up from her seat and walked toward the front of the room to turn her own sheet in. While passing Trunks, she gave him a playful trip. He turned back and saw her laugh. He smiled back at her and sat back down in his seat.

Later that day in Biology, Goten sat in one of the only class that he, Trunks, Bra, Pan, Uub and Marron had together. He stared up at the ceiling and blew his long hair out of his face.

"Mr.Son!" the teacher yelled. "Are you paying attention?

Goten looked at his teacher. "I am now,"

The teacher sighed. "Now class, we're now going to be watching a movie about Rectal Biting Spider,"

Goten and Trunks snickered. "He said Rectal," Goten laughed.

"Oh grow up Goten!" Pan whisper yelled.

The teacher sighed again. "Let's just watch the movie,"

The television flipped on and a picture of a spider appeared.

"Here we have the tropical Rectal Biting Spider," the British sounding voice over said. "It bites its victims by crawling up into their rectum and biting their sphincter multiple times,"

"So many ass jokes, so little time," Goten said.

"Can you say that on TV?" Pan asked herself.

"Hey," Trunks said, trying to get Goten's attention.

"What?"

Trunks tossed a paper football at Goten and made a goalpost with his hands.

"I got a much better idea,"

He aimed the paper football at Bra's head and flicked it at her as hard as he could. The sharp piece of paper hit Bra in the head and woke her from a light sleep. She looked around until she came to Goten. He turned his head toward her and mouthed the word 'What?'. Bra stared at him for a second and put her head back down on her desk.

Trunks' eyes wondered around the room as well. When he came to Pan, he stopped and watched her diligently take notes and occasionally looking up at the TV. He continued to watch her until she glanced over at him and their eyes met for a split second. Trunks quickly turned away and blushed, as did Pan.

"You look pretty red their Trunks," Goten pointed out.

"How observant of you," he replied.

"I know why. You were looking over at Marron weren't you?" Goten toyed.

"No," Trunks said in a loud whisper.

"Oh I know you were. I know. She likes you and if I know you aaannnd I do. You enjoy her company as well,"

"What? What the fuck are you talking about. You're making absolutely no sense,"

"It made sense," Goten said. "It does...you just don't know it,"

Trunks shook his head. "You are one of the stupidest people I have ever met,"

"Well whatcha gonna do about frenchie?" Goten asked.

Trunks shrugged him off and placed his head down on his desk. He glanced over at Pan and caught her turning back to her notes quickly. Trunks grinned and pulled out a sheet of paper. He scribbled down some words and folded it into a paper airplane. As the teacher turned to write something on the board, Trunks threw it over to her. When it hit her, she looked down and saw the 'Open Up'. She opened it and saw that Trunks has asked her to see the new movie 'Dark Side of the Law'. She smiled and sent the plane back with a reply.

Trunks opened up the plane and saw she had answered yes. He smiled over at her and when he turned back to look at the movie, Goten appeared in front of him.

A goofy smile crossed his face. "You like Pan don't you?"

"You shut up," Trunks said.

"Hyuck hyuck. This should be fun to watch unfold," he said, placing his head on the desk.

"Yes...fun," Trunks said.


End file.
